


亲密关系

by XiaoNai_ZOE



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoNai_ZOE/pseuds/XiaoNai_ZOE
Summary: 预警：渣攻 炮友 肉体关系





	亲密关系

“收拾完就走吧。”

夏之光刚要收拾脏碗筷的手瞬间顿住，从一开始就略带尴尬的氛围此刻更是上升到极致。他早就觉得张颜齐不对劲，但预料之内的爆发来的太早了。

按平常他一定会打着哈哈笑过去，嗤怪张颜齐又胡思乱想，然后收拾完之后照常亲到一起，滚到一张床上做着每天都会做的事。按理应该会照样在对方的脖颈上留下痕迹，听到对方窸窸窣窣的呜咽，在软绵的床铺上一同入睡。

但今天不一样，该是给这段不明不白的关系做个了结了。

夏之光勉强点了下头，可连收拾碗筷的行动都一慢再慢。张颜齐也没催促，自顾自的叠好刚洗好的夏之光的衣服，整整齐齐熨烫平放在床上。

空气也太压抑了，夏之光猛吸了几口空气，欲言又止，踌躇不定。

“我们…没可能做朋友了吗…？”

想了半天也只想出这句废话。被提问的人也愣住了，停了一会儿手上的动作，若有所思：“你在开玩笑吧，炮友关系结束怎么来的继续做朋友？”

送客的语气清晰的穿透夏之光的鼓膜，就差把他的行李丢出去了吧。他沥干白瓷碗里的水，抖了两下放回金属架。

“不打个分手炮？”  
“打炮就说打炮，没谈恋爱算什么分手。”

夏之光啐了一口，心想张颜齐就知道瞎怼自己，金玉其外败絮其中，没一点真材实料。好歹是快两年的炮友，怎么可能说离开就离开。起码在夏之光这里是有点感情的。

至于张颜齐，他没说过，就代表没感情吧。

\--  
要说张颜齐和夏之光怎么认识的，那得追溯到两年之前。

跟谁都玩的来的张颜齐当时和同班的余承恩关系不错，恰好有天出去玩碰上了余承恩的舞蹈班好友夏之光，一来二去也算是朋友了。本该没什么交集，谁知道夏之光还是张颜齐好朋友焉栩嘉的好朋友，这下可算是熟了。

酒吧里灯光打的暗，张颜齐一抬眼就能和夏之光撞上视线。躲来躲去也不是个办法，他便点了杯酒放咋夏之光面前，故作镇定的问：“微信加个好友呗。”

夏之光实实在在的被吓了一跳，一看这小白兔都送上嘴了，不加不是男人啊。迅速互换了微信号便结束了这段对话，两人心照不宣的喝着快见底的酒。

按说还没认识几天，话题应该找不到几个。谁知道当天晚上两个人就聊的热火朝天，约定下一回一起喝酒。确定完地点夏之光抱着手机在床上滚了又滚，同寝的翟潇闻断言这个狗男人绝对是有了暗恋对象。后者也不反驳，分明是两天后的见面偏偏现在就开始搭配起衣服。

选来选去还是选了一件oversize上衣和格子裤，纠结了两三个小时决定穿一双小闪电。买了一打啤酒，三步并作两步跑到江边的一个小亭子。本来以为能吹吹江风，小酌两口充满惬意，谁知道天气太热，坐在江边俨然是在吹热空调。

张颜齐来的时候夏之光已经连吹了两罐，有点大舌头的招呼他坐过来。走近一看才发现张颜齐穿了个最近很火的李宁出的女款背带裤，少女帮派的英文实实在在的印在口袋上。夏之光没敢拆穿，心里却把算盘打的响亮。

这么高的个子穿女款也绰绰有余，那环抱在怀里想必也是绰绰有余吧。

张颜齐穿了双芝加哥，夏之光看了心里暗爽。清清楚楚的情侣鞋嘛，谁看不出来呀？照样没敢说出心里的小九九，闷了半天憋出一句“你也玩鞋？”

玩啊，张颜齐嘬了一口啤酒，用手给脸扇着风，和着你觉得咱俩兴趣差不多呗。

夏之光点点头，之后就找不到任何话题。江风吹的太热，热到夏之光要以为他俩中间隔着一层厚实的雾。扭着脖子半天转不过来，话也说不出个准，只好一口一口的喝啤酒。

说起那天真是夏之光胆子够肥，热到极致也尴尬到极致干脆就扔了啤酒，搂过张颜齐的脖子就往他嘴上亲。稀里糊涂的吻来的又生又猛，月色下接吻却没一点唯美意境，全是唾沫星子，毫无技巧可言。张颜齐也够虎，被亲了一嘴也不觉得是被占了便宜，搂上夏之光的腰小心翼翼的回应着，汗顺着鬓角往下流也没事，亲完了在收拾也来得及。

最后还是夏之光推开的。刚睁眼就看到张颜齐带着情欲的眼，身下一紧实在忍不住拉着面前的人就去开了房。

要说真是心血来潮，两个人脱光了对坐着都不知道下一步该干嘛。都是新手，之前连个女生的手都没牵过。夏之光寻找脑海里看过的钙片的画面发现一点记忆都没有，思来想去才悟出来自己之前根本没怀疑过自己的性取向。倒是张颜齐稍稍有点经验，问夏之光想在上还是想在下。夏之光也没试过，啥也不懂，结果来了句猜拳决定。

行，他听见张颜齐回答。三局两胜下来自己做了上面的，张颜齐也就不客气，挤了一坨润滑油在夏之光手上，嚷嚷着说涂到手指上一根一根塞进来。

夏之光也就照做了，没塞两根就听见张颜齐在下面哼哼唧唧让他进来。虽然是第一次，但夏之光也怕把他给弄疼了，耐着性子多做了几次扩张，等感觉差不多了便连根没入，扶着张颜齐的腰缓缓的动起来。

小穴紧实得很，显然是第一次做这种事。张颜齐捂上自己的嘴，强迫自己不发出奇奇怪怪的呻吟。可越是这样就越是让夏之光感到刺激，让他更想好好欺负一下身下的人。

夏之光俯身去亲吻张颜齐胸前的玫瑰，舔舐过刺青下的肌肤，舌尖在玫瑰旁边的红樱打转，还坏心眼的轻咬了一口。满意的听见张颜齐不经意间从喉头发出的一声嘤咛，夏之光便加大了交合的速度。

艰涩的小穴已经分泌出了些许粘液，夏之光就着粘液的顺滑往里更深入，感受到小穴深处的凸起，夏之光隐隐约约明白了写什么，便毫不客气的向那撞去。张颜齐一下一下被顶的没脾气，咬着被单呻吟出声，连腰都弓出一个弧度，搂着夏之光的脖子让他慢点儿。

夏之光的手也没闲着，抚上张颜齐的性器上下撸动着。前后的双重快感让张颜齐刺激到脚趾都蜷缩在一起，最后关头射在了夏之光的手心。感受到夏之光也射出了自己的欲望，张颜齐还颤抖的捧上他的脸，送去一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

怎么清理的两个人都忘了，只知道第二天起床看着对方青紫的身体夏之光愣了好久。他听见张颜齐穿衣服的时候闷哼了一句“你要对我负责”。愣头青虽然愣，但也不至于没常识。说是负责，不过是开始了同居生活，顺便有了个炮友关系。

张颜齐不知道，可夏之光可是实实在在动了情的。

\--  
按说回忆到这份就够了，可这只是到张颜齐的线，人家夏之光还有一条线。

要说一见钟情估计又要被骂渣男，可看到张颜齐第一眼，夏之光就确信自己是一见钟情。一双下垂眼天生就是招人怜爱的，独有的上翘的嘴角莫名来的可爱。肩膀很窄，一只手就足够揽在怀里。那时候正碰上张颜齐失恋的空窗期，好像时时刻刻眼眶都是微红的，盯着夏之光的时候还会噙着泪，要说不动心实在是难。

江边的那个吻不是空穴来风，那可是夏之光辛辛苦苦琢磨了两三天才彻底决定的。若不是喝了啤酒壮胆，就是在江边坐一天他也不敢直接上嘴强吻张颜齐。他确信自己本身之前没想那么多，结果亲完一对上张颜齐的那双眼，他就知道今天是逃不掉了。

少年的心事在一层一层的被剥离开，动情时刻他听见自己趴在张颜齐的耳边说我爱你。可情欲朦胧里的表白多半是假的，掺杂着不清醒的头脑的话谁也不敢信。夏之光自知自己理亏，不入流的表白也就换不来真情实意。所谓炮友关系也仅仅只是自己的一厢情愿罢了。

同居之后夏之光做着一个水性杨花四处留情的渣男，为的就是不让张颜齐误会。不过张颜齐自己心里也明白，夏之光只是空有一副撩妹技巧，撩完就跑从不负责。顶多是精神上的出轨，不至于上升到肉体。更何况炮友，哪里来的出轨这一说。

不正常的关系一直持续了将近两年，尽在肉体上互相慰藉的两个人早就麻木了。回到家里先吃一碗清汤寡水的鸡蛋面，窝在沙发上看几分钟电视，洗了澡就亲在一起。偶尔会为了乐子而找点情趣，可到最后还是会放弃那点情趣。毕竟是为了上床而上床，并不是为了保留一瞬即逝的爱情。

像正常工作一样发生的事情早就让夏之光本还存在的爱情火苗消失殆尽。张颜齐是活好，可那只存在于一夜情的爽快，时间久了饶是在爱他也会感到厌烦。

夏之光开始背着张颜齐在肉体上出轨。

名义上的男朋友是舞蹈室的一个老师，长得可爱还娇小，发起嗲来一套一套的。他的年龄要比夏之光大，还是个广东人，粤语说的相当好听。性格也是活泼开朗的，和张颜齐完全不是一个类型。

刚开始夏之光只是在外面和小男友拉拉手亲亲嘴，就像是普通小情侣一样谈着像模像样的恋爱。工作之余给小男友买一束花或是一杯奶茶，在舞蹈室等着他下课，骑着自行车在江边兜风。心血来潮会和小男友来一场舞蹈battle，玩着谁输了谁就要亲对方一下的赌注。偶尔会有对不起张颜齐的感情滋生，可自己也很久没有和张颜齐在做那种事，他以为这段亲密关系结束了。

把小男友带回家的时候夏之光没想到张颜齐也在家，平时这个时候张颜齐应该还没下班。夏之光皱了眉，含含糊糊的给张颜齐介绍自己的小男友。没得到意料之内的谩骂，反而是一片祝福的声音。夏之光还没想好怎么给小男友介绍张颜齐就被后者的祝福打断，张颜齐自顾自的介绍自己，只说自己是夏之光的室友。

吃过饭小男友就走了，说是晚上还有一堂课，不能留下过夜。走之前还嘻嘻哈哈的和张颜齐打趣，说夏之光有你这么个好室友真是上辈子修来的福气。夏之光听了尴尬，反观张颜齐倒是没什么表情。一直把小男友送出门脸上都还带着笑。

“新男友真的挺可爱的，人也单纯，你得好好对他啊。”  
张颜齐一句话说的断断续续，感觉是要岔了气。夏之光听了觉得好笑，抱着没喝完的面汤一下一下的抿着。

“你喜欢过我吗?”

夏之光端着碗的手一下子停住，曾经欢乐的画面一并涌入脑海。怎么可能没喜欢过，那是汹涌的爱意不比现在来的少。当时盯着张颜齐的侧脸都会笑出来，吃上一口张颜齐做的面都是满足，这些怎么不算是喜欢。

全都是喜欢，甚至比喜欢更爱。

“没有，你想多了。”

张颜齐扯出一个不太好看的笑。

\--  
之后就回到了一开头，沉默了一阵夏之光还是决定来一次分手炮。

上床之前张颜齐问了一个不太和谐的问题，他问夏之光还有没有和别人做过。张颜齐不是在开玩笑，夏之光也就索性不含糊其辞，很认真地向他保证没有和除了他之外的人做过。像是收获了甜食的小孩，张颜齐露出虎牙笑着，是发自内心的笑。

润滑剂的余量只够这最后一次用，张颜齐笑着说连性爱工具都在催促咱俩赶紧散伙。夏之光听了很不是滋味，糊了一把润滑剂就把手指往里面送。尽管做了这么多回，张颜齐的小穴依旧紧实，一根手指僵在里面动弹不得。夏之光尝试着让张颜齐放松下来，探头下去亲吻他的喉结。张颜齐已经学会了回应，一只腿搭上夏之光的腰好让他更好工作。

翻搅了两下夏之光便送入自己的性器，抓上张颜齐后脑勺的头发开始抽查。不做任何的犹豫直逼小穴深处的凸起，发狠似的往里撞着。张颜齐断断续续的喊着疼，一句话被顶的支离破碎，碎成一个个音节。夏之光全然不管，把头埋进张颜齐的颈窝，依旧往里狠狠顶着。

“夏…夏之光……我…疼啊……！”

发梢被打湿了一片，水珠顺着夏之光的额头往下滑。这时候他才抬头看见张颜齐的脸，一张脸挤到了一起，汗水混着眼泪滴滴答答的流了一脸，双野被泪水遮蔽了视线，呜呜咽咽的说不出话。

这是张颜齐头一回在性事里哭，哭的悲痛欲绝，毫无快感之言。像是在发泄心里的种种不满，上气都不接下气，边哭还边打着嗝。夏之光才注意是真的弄疼了他，动也不是不动也不是。看着张颜齐舒服了些才敢继续。

射在一起的时候张颜齐已经累得说不出话。眼泪还淌着，打湿了夏之光的一大片胸膛。夏之光照常抱着他去清理，洗完澡已经是凌晨三点，张颜齐已经睡倒在夏之光的怀里。

\--  
第二天张颜齐醒来夏之光已经走了，床铺都已经收拾干净，顺带打开了扫地机。衣柜里空了一大片，常年不收拾的行李箱也少了一个。张颜齐打开床头柜最下面的盒子，他又看到了夏之光曾经写给他的信。

信上充满了少年时期对暗恋对象美好的爱意，宣泄着淋漓尽致的情感，一句我爱你用红笔加粗，画了不少爱心。夏之光曾说要做张颜齐最亲密的关系，可到最后都没逃过炮友这个词。

张颜齐把那封信撕碎，混着突然袭来的泪水扔进了垃圾桶。

亲密关系，到此结束了。


End file.
